


fate, sweetheart

by emilyw_isqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, But i kinda like it, Didn't really end the way i intended, F/M, Im not very good at tags if you cant tell lol, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyw_isqueen/pseuds/emilyw_isqueen
Summary: As he had said many times to Ellie, 'Fate, sweetheart, has a funny way of working it all out for the better.'





	fate, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> An AU no one asked for, that i intended to finish a couple of weeks ago, sorry?
> 
> Also on my wattpad <3

Since starting work at NCIS, watching the news was something Nick tried to do more often, trying to keep updated on cases through the media.

The most recent one he had been reading about and watching news videos about was an NSA employee, not much dissimilar in age than him, who vanished into thin air after a dinner out with her visiting family.

By this point she had been missing for a month, and the police and the media were starting to lose hope.

The public appeals that her family made were the thing that struck Nick the most, sending his regularly low emotion personality skyrocketing. The pure hurt could be heard in every single word her mom or dad or one of her brothers said. You could that this small town family was deeply affected.

As he finished the last of his coffee, Nick switched off the news report, pulling on his old, battered trainers. He grabbed a hoodie; god forbid he go out without it in DC.

And with that, he set off on his daily run. 

His regular route was empty, the odd dog walker or the odd worker passing him.

It was just him, his music and his pounding heart. He would never understand how people  _didn't_ like this.

The trees of the local forest bashed about in the heavy winds, empty as usual.

But as he rounded the corner, he slowed down slightly, blinking once, twice at the sight in front of him.Before he could even think or register this, the woman had ran forward, grabbing arms to keep herself up, tears rolling down her face, "Please, he-help me!"

Then it registered with him, "You're Eleanor Bishop."

"Yes!" Ellie exclaimed loudly, her eyes quickly snapping into a hard glare, "Shut up! Stop!"

Nick moved his arms gently, reversing their position, "Woah, okay, okay, Ellie we need to-"

"I need to get out of here!" Ellie shouted, her voice piercing his ears as she put most of her little energy into the sentence, coughing and spluttering vigorously.

Nick held out his water to her, ready to get his phone out and call the police and an ambulance for this poor woman.

"NO!" Ellie knocked the bottle into the road, her eyes hanging heavy, "I won't drink, eat, sleep until I know I'm safe."

"Okay, let me call an ambulance then."

As he got his phone out of his pocket, he took his sweater off, wrapping it around the shivering blonde.

"911 emergency, what services do you require?"

"Uh, police and an ambulance please."

"May I ask the precise nature of the problem?"

"I found Eleanor Bishop."  
  


 

The news spread within hours of Ellie being found. Every different news station and media channel that had so much as spoke one word about the case was ramming into the hospital car park, overcrowding it even.

Nick sat outside the door, waiting to be told something.

He hadn't worked this case. Hell, he had no other connection to this case in any other way than any other civilian. _Why was he so attached?_

He let the clean, crisp, antiseptic air fill his lungs, letting it out slowly.  _Why was he so fucking attached?_

It played over and over in his mind like a broken record.   
  
  


Her desperation.

_Before he could even think or register this, the woman had ran forward, grabbing_ _his_ _arms to keep herself up, tears rolling down her face, "Please, he-help me!"_

Her confusion.

_"Yes!" Ellie exclaimed loudly, her eyes quickly snapping into a hard glare, "Shut up! Stop!"_

Her stomach churning pain.

_"I need to get out of here!" Ellie shouted, her voice piercing his ears as she put most of her little energy into the sentence, coughing and spluttering vigorously._  
  
  
  


He shook his head focusing intensely on the crisp white door in front of him, trying to shake off the unbearable thoughts of the amount of pain this woman would carry with her.

He felt compelled to help her. To help her family. To know her.

All he knew about her was what was public information. She had been born and raised in Oklahoma, in a little rural town, that looked like it belonged in a children's book about some magical farm far away. As she got older, although she lived the rural farm life, she longed to live in the energy of the city. Going to college at Oklahoma State University put her in the heart of the state, it's major city. Whilst that filled the void lacking in that city energy slightly, she wanted something bigger. So that year as she graduated her undergraduate in criminal logistics and analytics she waved goodbye to OSU, to her little town and the good and bad people, mainly bad for her, who inhabited it and moved over 20 hours away to Washington DC. Because of her impressive GPA and strong work-drive she quickly landed an entry-level analyst position with the NSA. In the next four years she quickly worked her way up to a higher position, gaining a higher security clearance and becoming a specialist in more subject matters.

 

 

And he did get to know her. Pretty well actually. He spent the couple of weeks after she had woken up visiting her in hospital between his shifts at NCIS, familiarising himself with Ellie, as well as her family. After three weeks of Ellie's constant rants of how she wanted things to be 'normal' again, how she wanted to go back to work, she was released. And soon, she was back at work, engulfed by the statistics and numbers she thought she had missed so much.

Her and Nick got closer, trips away to the little village Ellie loved, meeting each others co-workers, hitting it off with each others co-workers, and after a little push from their friends, little candle-lit dinner dates at their favourite italian restaurant became a regular occurrence.

And five years later they both grinned, smiles stretching from ear to ear, hands locked together warmly, Nick's head resting gently on Ellie's as they watched their friends and family fuss over their newborn daughter, Nick knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

As he had said many times to Ellie, _'Fate, sweetheart, has a funny way of working it all out for the better.'_


End file.
